New start
by Desteny star
Summary: Transformers armada. Hot shot runs away to avoid being sent back to Cybertron, but when Megatron attacks Hot shot, he loses his consciousness. When Hot shot wakes up the next morning he realizes that his life will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

**Problem:**

**Authors note: This story is settled on armada. Summary: When a prank Hot shot did on Red alert goes wrong, Red alert convinces Optimus to send Hot shot back to Cybertron to be replaced by a more older mature bot, not wanting to go Hot shot runs away not telling any of his friends or his minicon Jolt where he is going. By accident Hot shot runs into Megatron and the next thing Hot shot knows he fainted. But when Hot shot wakes up he realizes that his life will never be the same again. Remember I don't own any of the character so don't sue me and no mean comments.  
**

**Desteny star: Hey readers I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this story called New start.  
Hot shot: Hey Desteny glad to be here, question who do you like better me or Bumblebee?.  
Desteny: :(.  
Hot shot: Hello Desteny I asked you something.  
Desteny: Well enjoy the story.**

Autobot base:

Hot shot was waiting in the hallway in a safe distance, snickering Hot shot placed water filled with soap on the floor,  
"Hot shot what are you doing?" asked Alexis as she looked at him,  
"Sh, I'm going to play a prank on Red alert" whispered Hot shot as he took Alexis and place her on his shoulder,  
"Are you sure its safe?, remember what comes around goes around" said Alexis,  
"Come on its just one little prank, how bad can it be?" said Hot shot as he turned his attention back to the hallway waiting for Red alert to fall into his little trap.  
He did, Red alert slip, in mids of the falling Red alert tried to grab on to something to keep himself from falling, when he got hold of a electric wire it snap lose and it fell on the water electrocuting Red alert.  
Hot shot looked at Alexis, she looked at him back,  
"Shall we run for it?" asked Hot shot,  
"If you may" said Alexis, Hot shot ran in another direction as Red alert screamed  
"Hot shot!".

Later that day:

Red alert, Scavenger, Optimus, Jetfire, Blurr and Swideswipe were in a meeting it was about Hot shot,  
"I had it with his annoying pranks, there getting me out of my servouse" complained Red alert,  
"The truth is that Hot shot is too young to be trusted, he needs more training" said Scavenger,  
"I know that is true, so what do you all suggest I should do?" said Optimus,  
"Replace him" said Red alert, he had it with Hot shot,  
"Maybe a substitution would be good,a much more older experienced bot would take his place" suggested Scavenger.  
Swideswite stayed quiet, he was young too and he owe Hot shot his life, but before he could say anything Optimus said  
"Its decided then Hot shot will go back to Cybertron and a replacement will be underway", it pained him to say it.  
Hot shot was eavesdropping, he heard everything,  
"No" Hot shot though as he backed away and ran to his room, locking the door,  
"This can't be it, I didn't mean for that to happen" thought Hot shot, he admits his prank got out of hand, but that doesn't mean he can be replaced.  
No Hot shot didn't wanted that to happen, that's when the idea hit him, Hot shot would run away, far away from the base, he didn't know where but he didn't care as long as he wasn't sent back to Cybertron.  
Should he tell somebody, no he would go alone, it is better that way.

That night:

Hot shot quietly made his way to the door, after taking one more look at the base Hot shot left not saying good bye to all his friends and comrades.  
He drove for sometime until he reached a large forest,  
"I can stay here for a while, then I'll be wright back at the rode in the morning" thought Hot shot as he made himself comfortable,  
"Its not autobot like to be out alone after dark" said a dark sinister voice, a voice Hotshot could recognize anywhere, it is Megatron.  
Megatron attacked Hot shot before he could even move, he grabbed Hot shot by his neck and began to squeeze it,  
"Whaat do you want from me?" Hot shot asked trying to free himself, Megatron only smiled evilly.  
Suddenly Hot shot felt weird, he couldn't keep his optics open, Hot shot could only feel his spark beating softer and softer until everything went black around him.

Next morning:

Alexis, Brad, Carlos, Billy and Freddy were getting worried, neither of them have seen Hot shot for a while, they were getting worried,  
"Optimus have you seen Hot shot?" asked Brad as Optimus passed by,  
"No I haven't Ive been trying to find, I have something important to tell him something" said Optimus,  
"Your going to send him away are you" said Alexis as she entered the room,  
"What makes you say that?" asked Optimus,  
"When I was looking at my emails I found a letter from Hot shot, it said that you were going to replace him and send him back to Cybertron" said Alexis sadly.  
Brad, Carlos, Billy and Freddie looked at Optimus shocked,  
"I was but then I realized I couldn't do it, Hot shot is an important part of this team so I decided not to replace him" said Optimus,  
"Hey maybe that's why Hot shot hasn't come back" said Carlos.  
Brad, Alexis, Billy and Freddie agreed, there was no other explanation, suddenly the alarm sounded another minicon signal had shown itself,  
"Were going to have to look for Hot shot later, now we have to get that minicon" said Optimus, the kids nodded as they followed Optimus.

Somewhere in a forest:

Hot shot was starting to wake up, Hot shot moan as he touched his head, it felt like it was used for that sport humans call baseball, suddenly Hot shot felt something in his head, it was soft, it reminded him of fiber or something like that,  
"Wait a minute, since when do I feel?" Hot shot asked panicking, he could tell something was wrong, there were so many things that felt different.  
He looked around and saw a lake, Hot shot needed to see his reflection, trying to stand up Hot shot fell, he wasn't strong enough he still felt weak, after dragging himself to the lake Hot shot saw his reflection.  
Hot shot wanted screamed, but he covered his mouth and looked at his reflection again, he was human, really human, he has light blond hair, icy blue eyes, pale skin, he was wearing clothes that were similar to his armor and goggles on his head.  
"What happen?, how did this happen?" Hot shot asked himself,  
"I suggest that you rest, cause Megatron is planning to do something to you and I got a feeling it won't be pretty Hot shot" said a voice, Hot shot looked behind him and saw his ex autobot friend Wheeljack, Hot shot quickly stood up, but his legs began to shake and he fell on his back rewarding himself with pain.  
Wheeljack didn't say anything he just stared at him, Hot shot could see a hint of sadness on Wheeljacks optics which meant he wasn't kidding, whatever Megatron was planing to do with him was going to be bad, in his human form it was going to be worse, Hot shot could feel pain more easily and he could get hurt easily too.  
"What happen?" mouth Hot shot, Wheeljack understood what he said and answered  
"Last night was a bad night to go out alone Hot shot, Megatron found a stone with special powers, it could change anyone into something else, but the one possessing the stone decides into what the victim changes to, it was good for only one use so he use it on you, it is almost perfect only that there is one side effect", Hot shot looked at him,  
"You know that we all can see, hear and talk, when the stone its used on a specimen, it loses one ability and in your case you can't talk" said Wheeljack,  
"Great" thought Hot shot annoyed.  
Suddenly a red see through sphere surrounded Hot shot,  
"Oh no" thought Hot shot as he tried to escape but it was impossible,  
"Thank you for watching our prisoner" said Megatron as he took the sphere containing Hot shot,  
"I see your wide awake" said Megatron looking at Hot shot, Hot shot just stared at him angrily and as a result Megatron shocked him with currents of electricity, the pain was too much for Hot shot, but not wanting to give up he hold the pain,  
"I suggest you don't give me that look autobot or should I say human child" said Megatron as he stopped hurting Hot shot.  
Hot shot collapsed trying to catch his breath,  
"What are you going to do with Hot shot?" asked Wheeljack kinda worried,  
"I'm going to use him as a trade, the autobots will do anything to avoid a human from getting hurt" said Megatron,  
"What happens if they think its a hologram?" asked Wheeljack,  
"Then I do this" said Megatron as he sent more currents of electricity to Hot shot, Wheeljack looked away as Megatron tortured Hot shot, when he stopped Hot shot fell unconscious.

In the forest:

The autobots were looking for the minicon when Megatron showed up,  
"Megatron" said Optimus,  
"Optimus I didn't came here to fight you, I just thought that you wouldn't want a human to get hurt" said Megatron as he showed the sphere containing an unconscious Hot shot,  
"Put that kid down Megatron" shouted Optimus,  
"Sure for a trade, the minicon" said Megatron pointing at the minicon panel Optimus had in his hand  
"For the human".  
Optimus nodded as he gave the minicon panel and gently took the kid,  
"Too bad for your Hot shot he was a good soldier" said Megatron backing away,  
"What did you do to Hot shot?!" threaten Optimus but Megatron already left.  
The sphere dissapeared realesing Hot shot who was still unconscious,  
"I think this person is okay, just unconscious" said Optimus showing the kid to the autobots and the kids,  
"Lets take this kid back to our base" said Red alert.

Back in the autobot base:

"When is this dude going to wake up?" asked Billy as he looked at Hot shot who was sleeping,  
"Why don't we wake him up?" suggested Carlos,  
"How?" asked Brad,  
"Lets trow him a bucket of cold water" said Carlos,  
"Ya, and by the way why don't we trow a bucket of cold water on you and see how you like it" said Alexis holding a bucket of water.  
Hot shot moaned,  
"Look he is waking up" said Freddie, Hot shots eyes opened, the light of the autobot base blinded him a bit but he blinked it out, that when he saw, Freddie, Brad, Alexis, Carlos and Billy, he was happy to see them.  
Jolt his minicon looked at him and beeped,  
"What did Jolt said?" asked Billy,  
"That's weird he said friend" answered Brad,  
"Hy, my name is Alexis, this is Brad, Billy, Freddie, Carlos and this robot is a minicon named Jolt" said Alexis,  
"Hey dude, whats your name?" asked Carlos, Hot shot stood up, he was much stronger now, he grabbed a pen and a paper from a desk, he knew he couldn't tell them his real name so he wrote the name Artimiss,  
"Artimiss, that's a cool name" said Alexis,  
"Fine lets get Artimiss here to Optimus, he wants to meet you" said Carlos, Hot shot nodded as he followed Carlos, Brad, Alexis, Billy, Freddie and Jolt to Optimus.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Old friends:**

**Authors note: I hope you enjoy this story and I'd like to thank dragonlover1 for reviewing my story.**

In the autobot base:

"Hey guys haven't you guys noticed Artimiss looks like Hot shot" Carlos said, they all looked at Hot shot and said  
"Ya your wright, his clothes look a lot like his armor" said Rad,  
"If Hot shot were human I'd say Artimiss and him would be related" said Carlos, Hot shot laugh,  
"They really think I'm just a kid like they are" he though, they stopped in front of a door and Alexis said  
"Okay, your about to meet some robots like the ones you saw, but these guys are nice so don't be afraid", Hot shot nodded and they entered the room.  
Inside was Jetfire, Scavenger, Sideswite, Blurr and Optimus,  
"Hello" said Optimus, Hot shot just waved his hand,  
"He says that his name is Artimiss" said Rad,  
"Well actually that's what he wrote" said Carlos,  
"Artimiss the robots that you just face are called decepticons, unlike us autobots, decepticons are evil and their leader Megatron is worser" said Optimus,  
"What are we going to do with this kid?" asked Scavenger,  
"Do you have a place to stay?" asked Alexi's, Hot shot shook his head,  
"He can stay at m place, my parents won't mind but on one condition" said Rad,  
"What will that be?" Hot shot wrote on some paper,  
"That you have to keep the autbots a secret, nobody should find out about them" said Rad, Hot shot nodded,  
"Then its decided then, Artimiss will stay at your place Rad" said Optimus,,  
"Okay Optimus see all of you tomorrow" said Rad as he, Alexis, Billy, Freddie, Carlos and Hot shot left the base.

Outside:

It was already late in the afternoon when they were walking to Rads house,  
"My parents won't be home for sometime so get comfortable" said Rad as they all entered,  
"I'll make something to eat" said Alexis,  
"Ya I'm starving" said Freddie went with Alexis,  
"Freddie your always hungry" said Billy followed.  
Hot shot didn't knew what hungry was, but he did feel some sort of emptiness inside of him,  
"Maybe that is hungry" thought Hot shot as he entered the kitchen, if there was something Hot shot knew was that he had a lot of things he needs to get use to, inside of the kitchen there was a pizza ready, they each took a slice and ate it, to Hot shot pizza tasted really good not like the stuff he had back when he was a transformer but it was good,  
"Freddie save some for the rest of us" said Carlos as Freddie was going for his fourth slice, they each ate two slices except Freddie he ate three,  
"Dare you" said Carlos holding a video game,  
"Your so on" said Billy,  
"Not you, Artimiss I want to see how good are you with video games" said Carlos as they went to the living room to play one round, Hot shot was pretty familiarized with the game so no problem.  
The game began,  
"Come on Artimiss, you can do it Carlos" said Alexis,  
"Alexis you can support two player" said Rad,  
"But I want them both to win" said Alexis,  
"Aww man I lost" said Carlos as Hot shot won the game,  
"Wow I'm impressed" said Rad.  
After two hours or so Alexis, Carlos, Billy and Freddie left Rads house,  
"This will be your room" said Rad as he took Hot shot to the guest room and gave him some hand me down clothes to wear, they heard a car parked in front of the house,  
"My parents are here" said Rad, they went downstairs and explained the situation trying to avoid to make Rads parents suspicious,  
"I guess your friend can stay if he has no other place to stay" said Rads dad,  
"Why does your friend doesn't talk is he shy?" asked Rads mom,  
"Oh he can't talk, he is mute" whispered Rad,  
"Oh" said his mom.  
After some time Rad and Hot shot went back their rooms, Hot shot was just looking at the ceiling trying to fall asleep, suddenly he heard a sound, it was coming from outside of his window.  
Not wanting to take chances Hot shot took a hokey stick that was nearby as he looked out side the window, it was Jolt his minicon partner,  
"Jolt?" Hot shot though as he looked, Jolt beep, inside of those beeps were words,  
"So that's how the kids understand their language" thought Hot shot as he listened, Jolt said  
"You may have fooled everybody in the base but you can't fool me Hot shot, I know my partner very well", Hot shot took a pen, a paper and wrote  
"I didn't wanted to lie, but there was no way they would believe me if I told them I am Hot shot" and threw it down, Jolt caught it and after reading he said  
"Your still my partner" and left.  
Hot shot closed the window and went back to bed with one fear, what will happen if Jolt tells Optimus and the other?, will they be mad or worse?.

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Battle:**

**Authors note: I hope you enjoy this chapter, lets see how Hot shot does on his first battle.**

**Hot shot: (He is human) Okay, do you think I'm cuter than Bumblebee now?  
Desteny star: :0, (she was starring at the now human Hot shot).  
Hot shot: Desteny are you okay?  
Desteny:Ya, I'm fine (she looks away blushing).  
**

Next morning:

"Artimiss, wake up!" shouted Rad, Hot shot jumped from his bed scared,  
"Come on!, we have to go to the autobot base!" said Rad as he walked out of Hot shot room, Hot shot rubbed his eyes, took a shower, put on his clothes, brushed his teeth and placed his goggles on his head.  
"Come on" shouted Rad as he and Hot shot hurried up to the autobot base.  
"Rad your late" said Carlos,  
"I know, Artimiss here over slept" said Rad pointing at Hot shot, he just shrugged,  
"Hey kids" said Jetfire as he walk towards them,  
"Hey Jetfire, hows Sideswite?" asked Rad,  
"I don't know what to do with him, he is depressed" answered Jetfire,  
"Hot shot" said Alexis,  
"Ya, Sideswite feels that he should have said something against the decision" said Jetfire sadly,  
"Hes not the only one, I miss him too" said Alexis,  
"Me too" said Freddie crying.  
Hot shot looked down, he didn't knew he would be missed so much, Hot shot opened his mouth,  
"Oh wait I forgot I can't talk" Hot shot though as he closed his mouth,  
"Hey Artimiss, Optimus accepted you into the team" said Jetfire as he looked at Hot shot.  
Suddenly the alarm sounded,  
"Come on lets go" said Jetfire, they all ran into the control room, inside was Scavenger, Optimus, Red alert and Sideswite,  
"We have a problem" said Sideswite as he pointed at the monitor on the picture, it was Megatron and the decepticons they infiltrated the base,  
"What do you think they want?" asked Carlos,  
"I don't know, but we won't take chances, lets guard the minicons and you kids stay here" said Optimus,  
"You kids stay here" said Red alert as the autobots left,  
"I don't think they want the minicons" said Alexis as she looked at the monitor,  
"What makes you say that?" asked Rad,  
"Hey wheres Billy and Freddie?" asked Carlos,  
"Oh no" said Alexis as they looked at the monitor,  
"Dude, not again" said Carlos as they saw Billy and Freddie where lost on the autobot base.  
"How are we going to help them?" wrote Hot shot,  
"Follow us" said Rad as he opened the ventilation system and entered, Hot shot nodded as he entered.

Somewhere around the autobot base:

Billy and Freddie were walking around,  
"I think were lost, Billy" said Freddie,  
"No were not" said Billy as he continued, suddenly they heard a noise,  
"Ya!"they screamed as Hot shot pop out of the ventilation system,  
"Artimiss, Rad, Alexis, Carlos, man were glad to see you" said Freddie as he looked at Hot shot, who was started searching one of his pockets and he took out a small blaster,  
"Wow" said Billy looking at the small blaster,  
"Okay Hot shot and Artimiss are definitely related" said Carlos, Alexis just looked into Artimiss eyes and said  
"Hot shot is that you?", Hot shot didn't knew what to do, if he said no the kids would just keep insisting and he had caused too much pain to them now, he had to tell the truth, Hot shot nodded.  
The kids eyes were wide,  
"Hot shot, your different" said Billy slowly,  
"Ya, your human, like us" said Carlos,  
"What happen to you?" asked Rad, before Hot shot could write what happen they heard a noise.  
Suddenly they saw Cyclones,  
"Deja vu" whispered Alexis,  
"Hey is cyclonebut" said Freddie,  
"No his name it cyclonebe" said Billy,  
"Its Cyclones" said Cyclones,  
"Thanks for reminding us that" said Rad as they all ran for it,  
"Your not going to escape from us" shouted Cyclones as he ran after them.  
They ran as Cyclones gained on them until they hit a dead end,  
"Oh man a dead end" said Carlos,  
"Ya, well tell us something that we don't know" shouted Alexis annoyed.  
Cyclones moved aside and Megatron was there,  
"Good work Cyclones" he said, Hot shot was down right mad,  
"You can pick on me, but never pick on my friend" thought Hot shot angrily as he took out his blaster and shot Megatron,  
"I should have killed you in the first place" shouted Megatron as he attacked Hot shot, he dodge to a safe distance away from the decepticons,  
"Fine then I'll destroy your friends" said Megatron as he pointed his cannon at the kids.  
Hot shot was mad,he was useless, he couldn't fight a decepticon like he did back then, but somehow, someway Hot shot wanted to save them, suddenly something began to happen, Hot shot felt his heart beating faster and faster, a warm feeling started spreading around his body, metals that appeared out of nowhere started placing themselves on Hot shots body, and in a second he was wearing an armor, it was yellow and red and he had a helmet that those street bikers use.  
The autobots came there just in time to see that,  
"Wow" said Freddie, as the others agreed, Hot shot felt amazing, his body was pumping with energy, he just took one step and bam, he ran faster than Blurr, the kids and the autobots could beraly trace his moves, from his armor came out two hand blades and Hot shot sliced off Megatrons horn.  
Megatron howled with pain,  
"I guess that refreshed his memory a bit" thought Hot shot as he didn't stop there, his hand blades turned into a sword and he used it to cut off the sensitive cords of Megatrons legs causing him to fall.  
Hot shot stopped, automaticaly his helmet dissapeared and he stared at Megatron, deafeted Megatron said  
"Retreat" and they all left.  
"Way a go" shouted Carlos,  
"Ya, you beat him" said Alexis, suddenly everything went black as Hot shot fainted, his armor came off,  
"Dude are you okay?" shouted Carlos as he, Alexis, Rad, Billy and Freddie went to his side,  
"Hot shot you can't die" shouted Alexis,  
"Hot shot?" said Optimus, his optics seemed wider than usual,  
"Uh oops" said Alexis turning red, the kids look at each other, something was telling them that they had some explaining to do.

**To be continued....**


	4. Chapter 4

**Normal:**

**Authors note: Sorry this took so long, school was murder, but hey enjoy this chapter.**

In the decepticon base:

Megatron was more than mad, he was furious, how can a small weak human beat him?, him the leader of all of the decepticons.  
Hot shot had proven to be more of a pest as a human then an autobot, who knew such a small being could have soo much power in his body,  
"Hold still sir" said Starscream as he fixed Megatrons leg, once fixed Megatron angrily stood up and left the room.  
Outside Megatron looked angrily at Earth,  
"You got lucky autobot, but the next time I'll take you offline personally and I'll do it painfully" he though as he began to plan revenge.

On the autobot base:

"So let me get this straight, you kids think that Artimiss is Hot shot" said Scavenger,  
"Look, Artimiss looks like Hot shot and he says he is Hot shot, in other words he is Hot shot!" shouted Alexis, Optimus and the others weren't easily convinced,  
"But Optimus you saw what happen, how do you explain that?" said Rad, Red alert though for a moment and said  
"I'll do a scanner analysis on him, then will know what happen", he took Hot shot who was still unconscious after using that mysterious suit.  
Neither of the autobots could explain what happen, maybe the analysis will shed some light into what just happen, Red alert placed Hot shot down on one of his medical berths.  
He activated the scanner, it scanned Hot shots body, when the results came out Red alert was shocked, he repeated the analysis twice and the same result came out,  
"I don't believe it" said Red alert,  
"What?" asked Optimus, his and the autobots curiosity was growing,  
"The analysis recognize Artimiss as some sort of techno organic" answered Red alert,  
"Uh what?" asked Freddy who didn't get it,  
"Artimiss is part cybertronian" said Red alert,  
"Red alert question, what is a techno organic?" asked Carlos,  
"A techno organic is kinda like a robot, but he can do things humans can do, but they also need things humans need like food and water" said Red alert,  
"You mean Hot shot is now something of a science fiction movie" said Billy,  
"Okay kids you guys convinced us" said Jetfire,  
"But if Hot shot is human, techno organic, whatever he is then how is he going back to cybertron if Red alert can't fix him?" asked Swideswite,  
"I got an idea, can you guys hack into any computer?" asked Rad,  
"Ya, why?" asked Blurr,  
"I get it, using those computers we can hack into the private files, place a fake identification of Hot shot and he can pass through the day being normal" said Alexis.  
Optimus looked at them uneasy before asking  
"Is there any way we can revert Hot shot back to the way he was?", Red alert looked at the analysis and said  
"Hard to say, it could take months even years, so I guess what is best to do is what Rad suggested".  
Feeling a little bit unsure Optimus said  
"Okay will do it", the kids cheered,  
"Okay we got a lot of stuff to do, Carlos and I will in role Hot shot in our school after you guys are done with the files" said Rad,  
"Then will have to go school shopping" said Alexis,  
"Ya" said Billy and Fred together,  
"But first things first we have to come up with a last name for Hot shot's fake birth certificate and school records" said Alexis.  
The kids knew they had a lot to do.

The next day:

Hot shot began to regain his consciousness,  
"What happen?" he though, it took some time before realizing,  
"Megatron he's attacking the base" Hot shot though, he jumped out of the medical berth and ran across the halls.  
While looking for the autobots and his human friends Hot shot began to wonder how do the kids never get tired running around the base,  
"Man I never noticed they were this long" though Hot shot, finally he found Sideswite, Hot shot was too slow in stopping, he hit face first on Sideswite feet,  
"Ow" though Hot shot in pain, pain definitely not his favorite sensation,  
"Hot shot where's the fire?" Sideswite cracked as he helped Hot shot up.  
Hot shot began to move his hands around trying to tell Sideswite about the decepticons, it took some time for Sideswite to realize what he meant to say,  
"Don't worry Hot shot their gone" Sideswite said as he finally realized what Hot shot wanted to say.  
Then Hot shot realized Sideswite knew who he was, he pointed and gave Sideswite a confused look,  
"Hot shot we know its you" said Sideswite and added  
"Come on" he left Hot shot followed.  
The entered a room filled with computers, Hot shot pointed at Optimus and then at all of them,  
"Yes Hot shot we all know its you" said Optimus,  
"Oh no" though Hot shot as he began to think of all the punishments Optimus could give him.  
Optimus went down to eye level and asked  
"What happen to you?", Hot shot tried to "tell" them what happen, but Optimus understood,  
"Okay Hot shot, for now we can't do anything about it so were now hacking into the private files to give you a fake certificate and school record in case things become permanent" Optimus said and added  
"We'd also liked to see what that suit can do", Hot shot remembered about that armor he used but how he got it is a different story, maybe if he concentrated.  
Hot shot concentrated, slowly something began to happen, his heart began to beat faster and faster, there came a warm feeling then his armor suit began to appear,  
"I see the armor is part of Hot shot" said Red alert taking away his attention from the computer,  
"Wow, cool" said Rad, Alexis, Billy and Freddie as they all stare at the armor,  
"Hot shot from now on you have to train hard to see what it can do since neither of us have any knowledge of this" said Optimus,  
"Done" said Red alert as he finished the files,  
Hot shot will keep the name Artimiss, his last name is Callagant, he is an exchange student from Australia, birthday July 26, he is an orphan living with his uncles,  
"Okay Hot shot lets go school shopping" said Alexis.

In the mall:

"Okay Hot shot after this we have to see how good are your math, science, inglesh abilities" said Alexis, they dragged Hot shot to a clothing store, in there Hot shot chosed the clothes with the colors he is mostly familiarized with, he chose a few shirts some red and others yellow, a few pair of pants.  
For school a few notebooks, a yellow backpack with red lines, pencils and erasers, ect, after that they went to the food court and order a few burgers and some fries,  
"Before you eat anything Hot shot remember this never drink mustard or ketchup, those are condiments" said Carlos,  
"Come on Hot shot is not stupid like some other people I know" said Alexis as they all sat down on a table, they each took their burger and some fries, Hot shot carefully watched how they eat before he began to eat, the hamburger tasted good, but not as much as the fries.  
Taking a napkin and a pen Hot shot wrote  
"This tastes great, what's in them?",  
"We don't know, meat that comes from a cow" answered Billy before taking another bite, Hot shot knew what a cow was so he didn't have to ask.  
Looking around he noticed he was attracting a lot of attention from girls, they all whispered at their friends and pointed at him, he looked at his friends and Carlos said like he knew what he was going to say  
"Something tells me that your attracting a lot of attention from girls", Hot shot nodded then he looked at Alexis, she looked annoyed, but the question was why.  
After that they went back to the base where Alexis asked him a few questions about mathematics, English, science, ect, for some reason Hot shot knew the answer to all her questions, even the toughest ones to answer,  
"I think Hot shot should be in collage now" said Alexis amazed,  
"Maybe its because of his cybertronian part" said Rad,  
"Just think, in three days its going to be the six of us in school" said Carlos amazed,  
"Sorry that you have to stay in the base alone with the autobots" said Rad, Hot shot shrugged and wrote  
"Its okay as long as they don't step on me", the kids laughed.  
After it got dark the kids had to leave, Hot shot entered his room,  
" I never noticed my room was this big" though Hot shot as he tried to clime up his berth, it was really high but somehow he managed to get on, as soon as he was about to sleep Red alert came in,  
"Hey Hot shot" he began, Hot shot looked at him,  
"Here is something that will help us understand what you want to saying" he said as he gave Hot shot a small device,  
"Just write what you want to say" said Red alert, he wrote  
" Okay" and a mechanical voice said  
"Okay", Hot shot shook his head as he get it.  
"You can only use that here" said Red alert and with that he left, Hot shot wondered were they mad at him for keeping a secret?, with that though he fell asleep.

**To be continued.**

**Author notes: In the next chapter will see how Hot shot does in his first day in school.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**School:**

**Author: Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

In the autobot base:

Hot shot was busy training, the suit augmented his skill and strength to that of a cybertronian, but at first it seemed that after its use Hot shots energy gets drained, first it Hot shot fainted, but later he only got exhausted, now he was working on how to use the suit longer without getting tired,  
"Come on short stuff" shouted Blurr as he and Hot shot raced down the halls of the base, racing is a really good practice when it comes to pushing your limit.  
Hot shot was faster, they were tie now, soon they were near the finish line, at that point everything was moving slow motion around Hot shot, he looked at the platforms where Rad, Freddie, Carlos, Billy and Alexis were watching the race, as soon as Hot shots sight settled on Alexis he got distracted,  
"Hot shot watch out!" the kids screamed, but too late Hot shot hit face first on a pillar, Blurr crossed the finish line and said  
"Better luck next time", Hot shot helmet disappeared revealing his face drenched with sweat, he ran his hand through it, moving his hair out of the way, since the helmet covered his head he had no injuries,  
"Hot shot are you okay buddy?" asked Carlos as he and his friends went to Hot shot's side, Hot shot nodded, Alexis gave him a bottle of ice water,  
"Here drink it" said Alexis, Hot shot accepted and drank the water, it refreshed him,  
"Hey Hot shot have you tried going around the platform?" asked Rad making it sound like a joke, Hot shot wrote  
"It usually moves out of my way", they laugh,  
"I never heard of a platform doing that" said Alexis smiling, Hot shot nodded, Carlos said  
"Hey we should get some rest, you too Hot shot cause tomorrow is first day in school", Hot shot nodded.  
Meanwhile in Red alerts office he was busy trying to come up with a way to change Hot shot back into a cybertronian, but it seemed impossible,  
"Red alert have you done anything?" asked Optimus, Red alert shook his head  
"No sir, it seems a lot more harder than I though, I mean cracking a genetic code is a lot harder than it looks especially Hot shot's" he said, Optimus asked  
"How long do you think it will take?",  
"At this rate I wonder if Hot shot will ever be a cybertronian again" said Red alert and added looking at Optimus  
"You might have to tell Hot shot he might be stuck as a human forever", Optimus shook his head and said  
"Lets wait a while before we start jumping to conclusions", Red alert nodded before turning his attention back to the monitor.

Next morning:

It was six am, time to wake up, Hot shot was awaken by his personal alarm clock who goes by the name of Sideswite.  
The kids told him to wake Hot shot up in case he oversleeps,  
"Come on Hot shot its time to wake up" said Sideswite as he poked Hot shot until the young human fell from his berth,  
"Uh sorry Hot shot" said Sideswite, Hot shot gave him a thumb up before he got to another room and got himself ready for today.  
Once dressed Hot shot left the base, Sideswite followed for some time until Hot shot reached the bus stop where Alexis, Rad, Carlos, Billy and Freddie were waiting,  
"Hey Hot shot we were beating if you would got here late or not" cracked Carlos,  
"Ignore him Hot shot" said Alexis and added  
"I'll help you if you ever need my help and since we have class together there will be no problem", Hot shot nodded, to be honest he felt kinda nervous, the bus came they entered the vehicle and it sped off to school.  
School was a big building,  
"Come on" said Alexis as she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the principals office where he got his book's and a paper that had all the rules of the school,  
"This is our class" said Alexis as she showed Hot shot a room,  
"Its Math, but its okay hu" said Alexis, Hot shot nodded, soon the bell rang, he pointed at it,  
"When the bell rings its time for class" Alexis said as she took a seat, Hot shot took an empty seat two rows behind Alexis, soon the students and teacher came in.  
"Good morning class, I hope you have a great week end" the teacher began, he looked at Hot shot and said  
"Ah I see we have a new student here, please come up to the front of the class and introduce yourself", Hot shot took a letter and gave it to the teacher, after reading it the teacher said  
"Okay mister Callagant go back to your seat", Hot shot obeyed, the teacher began to talk about algebra, something Hot shot knew along with many other things.  
After taking gym it was lunch time,  
"So which class do we take now?" Hot shot wrote,  
"Were in lunch, we don't need to take class for an hour" said Alexis as they entered a room, the cafeteria Hot shot presumed, today was soup day, they quickly got their meal and met at a table where Rad and his friends were waiting,  
"Hey how is class doing for ya?" asked Carlos before he took a spoonful of soup, Hot shot nodded in a matter of saying Its okay, after talking for a while the bell rang, the class Hot shot and Alexis were now taking was Biology, in that class Alexis and Hot shot are lad partners, the teacher was blabbing about the type of animals.  
Soon Hot shot felt strange, the teachers voice seemed distant, the room began to look blurry and the air was getting harder to breathe soon everything around Hot shot went black.  
The class went into panic as Hot shot lay on the ground, the teacher called an ambulance.

Hot shot was dreaming, but it seemed so real, he was in space, but he was able to breath, there was a comet, suddenly the comet was destroyed, looking in another dirrection Hot shot saw a ship, it had a weapon, it shot a beam to earth and it exlodad.  
He shield his eyes, but when the light was gone Hot shot stared in horror at the pieces that remain of the planet earth.

In the hospital:

Hot shot screamed silently,  
"Hot shot wake up" shouted Rad before hitting Hot shot's back causing him to wake up, Hot shot took several deep breaths,  
"Its okay, you just had a nightmarer" said Carlos, soon Alexis came in the room  
"The Doctors don't know what cause it, they think Hot shot got nervous or something like that" she said,  
"Maybe we should ask Red alert to do a scanning test on him" suggested Rad.  
That afternoon Hot shot was relised from the hospital and they went to the base.

In the autobot base:

After doing a few test Red alert found nothing, Hot shot wondered if it had anything to do with his dream, but he didn't say it out loud.  
"Hot shot soon its going to be the spring dance" began Alexis,  
"Ya I'm taking Sari out to the dance" said Rad,  
"I'm taking Krystal" said Carlos,  
"Me and Billy are going with Rosa and Marina" said Billy, Alexis looked at them and said  
"I was wondering if you'd like to go with me" her face was turning red, Hot shot nodded,  
"Ooh Hot shot and Alexis sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-Y-N-G" sang Carlos and because of that Alexis punched him before chasing him around the base.  
Hot shot blushed as he though how cute Alexis is.

**To be continued..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Spring Dance:**

**Author notes: Sorry for not updating in a long time, but enjoy this chapter.**

In the autobot base:

For the past few months that have passed the autobots have been busy adapting to live with a human on their base, it wasn't easy, but the biggest adjustment they had was to watch where they were stepping just to make sure that they didn't step on Hot shot.  
Scavenger learn that the hard way, when he was sleepily walking around the base he nearly stepped on Hot shot, but luckily Hot shot managed to turn on his suit and using his strength he managed to push Scavengers foot out off his way, but as a result Scavenger tripped and fell on his aff, other than that there was no harm done.  
Ever since that day Scavenger is a lot more careful and Hot shot made it a habit to wear his armor if he wants to walk around the base, meanwhile the other autobots made sure that they didn't leave anything lying around that could hurt Hot shot, Red alert always made sure to put away his sharp objects in its place.  
But now,  
"Red alert" began Optimus as he entered Red alerts office, Red alert was busy trying to find a way to change Hot shot back to a transformer, that is all he had been doing for the pass few months,  
"Yes sir" said Red alert as he looked away from the microscope,  
"Anything new?" Optimus said, Red alert shook his head  
"I am sorry Optimus I am in the verge of giving up, it seems impossible to revert the change, I tried everything" Red alert said before he took a look into the microscope again,  
"Techo organic is really quiet fascinating, they are just like us only organic on the outside and with the needs of a regular organic, that probably explains Hot shots inhuman strength" Red alert said.  
Optimus looked down, this was what he was afraid off, that there would be no way of changing Hot shot back,  
"It was all my fault sir" said Red alert sadly, Optimus looked at him,  
"I was the one who wanted Hot shot to leave, I was so mad I didn't understand that Hot shot is just a younglieng, they make mistakes" said Red alert as he covered his face with his hands,  
"No, its my fault" said a voice, looking behind Optimus saw it was Sidesswite  
"I should have said something against sending Hot shot away" Sideswite said,  
"No its my fault, I was the one who agreed" said Optimus and added  
"But that doesn't matter now, what matter is that Hot shot is okay" said Optimus, Red alert looked down,  
"I think its time that we tell Hot shot" said Optimus, they nodded, it was for the best.

On Hot shots room:

Hot shot was sitting in his desk doing his math homework, he just finished the last math problem and he closed his notebook, soon Optimus entered the room.  
Hot shot waved as in a way of greeting Optimus,  
"Hot shot, we need to talk" began Optimus, Hot shot looked at him, Optimus carefully grabbed Hot shot and placed him on his breth,  
"There may be a good chance that you might be stuck as a techno organic, forever" said Optimus, he looked down and decided to give Hot shot some alone time.  
After leaving the room Hot shot was there alone, he had no idea what to think of, all these emotions where in his head, he lay down on is berth to think and soon he fell into a peaceful sleep.

Then next morning:

The kids went to the base to see the autobots, it has been a while since the decepticons have done anything, their activity had been quiet, soon the spring dance was going to happen.  
"Hey where is Hot shot?" asked Alexis holding a box with a note,  
"Maybe he is still in his room" answered Sideswite and added  
"He hasn't left it", Alexis nodded as she went to his room, there was a strange silence,  
"Hot shot" Alexis called, then she felt a strong hand grab her shoulder, Alexis looked behind and relaxed, it was Hot shot.  
"Oh Hot shot you scared me" said Alexis, Hot shot gave her a sad look,  
"I didn't meant it that way you just surprised me" explained Alexis, Hot shot shook his head and gave her a note after reading it Alexis said  
"Oh I understand", her eyes were filling with tears she dropped box and ran.  
Hot shot looked at her, why was she in a hurry and why was she crying?, taking the note Hot shot opened it and read it, it said:

_Hot shot these are words I cannot say to you, so I decided to write them.  
I Love you, I wasn't sure what I felt when I first met you, but now I am sure.  
I want to be with you.  
Do you feel the same way about me? _

Hot shot closed the note and went after Alexis, turning his suit on he speed around the hallwayss looking for Alexis, finally he found her in the warp room, she is curled up next to a monitor, her face buried in her hands as she cried softly.  
Hot shot kneeled next to her and placed his hands on her shoulders,  
"Hot shot" Alexis began softly as she wiped her tears, she looked at him with her teary eyes,  
"You want to be a transformer again?" she said, Hot shot didn't knew what to answer, but he shook his head.  
Alexis looked down, Hot shots helmet disappeared as he lean forward towards Alexis, she looked up and closed her eyes, soon his lips met hers.  
She ran her fingers through his hair, Hot shot stopped and looked at her, he gave her a note, it said  
"Would you love a techno organic?",  
"Yes Hot shot, I will always love you no matter what" said Alexis as she hugged him.  
"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt this touching moment, but don't you two have to prepare for the spring dance graduation" said Carlos as he looked at them,  
"Oh no I almost forgot, come on Hot shot" said Alexis as she dragged Hot shot back to his room, inside of the box she had was a black tuxedo,  
"It belong to my father, for being a few years old, its really new and modern" said Alexis as she pulled out a dress from the box, the dress is red with a yellow sash, white gloves and heels, she took it to another room.  
While she was there Hot shot put on the tuxedo once he put the coat on he couldn't tie the tie cause he doesn't how, then after a few minutes Alexis came out.  
Hot shot was stunt, even if he could talk he wouldn't be able to say a word,  
"Come on" said Alexis as she took the red ty and tie it around Hot shots neck properly then she ran her hand gently across his face  
"Your look handsome" whispered Alexis, Hot shot grabbed her hand and escorted her out.

On the dance:

There were alot of people, there was Rad with Sari, Billy with Marina, Carlos with Krystal and Freddy and Rosa.  
The soft music started as the pair began to slow dance, Hot shot lead Alexis to the middle of the dance floor, there they began to slow dance to the music.

**~I know that we have been friends forever~**

**~But now think that I am feeling something totaly~**

**~And after all this time I opened up my eyes~**

**~Now I see you were always with me~**

Alexis placed her head on Hot shots chest, she could feel the pulsation of his spark, Hot shot looked around.  
Billy, Freddie, Carlos and Rad looked at them with smiles on their faces.

**~Could it be, that you and me never imagined~**

**~Could it be that I am suddenly falling for you~**

**~Could it be that you were right here besides me and I never knew~**

**~Could it be that is true that is you~**

Alexis stopped and so did Hot shot, they looked at each other eye to eye, Hot shot smiled at her, she smiled back, soon their lips met as they danced the night away.

**~Could it be that is true~  
**

**~This is the start of of our whole lives I can see it in your eyes~**

**~And its true, and its true~**

**To be continued.....  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enemy:**

**Authors note: Sorry this took so long. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

In the Autobot base:

Hot shot was sleeping soundly in his berth, he smiled as he dreamed of Alexis, then he heard snickering.  
"Hu?" he though as he open his eyes to see a pair of optics staring at him, it was Sideswipe, he was holding his laughter, but what was he laughing about?,  
"So how was your first organic kiss?" he asked as he snickered, Hot shot stared at him, he had no idea what he was talking about.  
Looking at a clock he had in a desk he saw it was six am, besides why did he wake him up at this hour? there is no school,  
"You have no idea do you" snickered Sideswipe, Hot shot stood up got down his berth and walked over to his desk and there he wrote  
"What gives you the idea that I ever kissed a girl before?", Sideswipe smiled and said  
"Maybe all that lipstick you got on your lips was a practical joke".  
Hot shot's eyes went wide as he realized he forgot to wipe the lipstick from his mouth when he got to the base,  
"I knew it, you are sooo in love with somebody" said Sideswipe as his grin got wider, Hot shot looked at him before shacking his head, there was no way Sideswipe annoying behavior was going to ruin his mood.  
Looking at his closet he picked a red sleeveless shirt, shorts and shoes before heading to another room where he took a bath and changed.  
Once out Hot shot activated his armor and he began to walk around the base, he couldn't wait to be on his first mission, Optimus of course said that he wasn't ready for a mission that there was still more that they didn't knew about his current state and that it could be dangerous.  
"So there is our little love sick mech" said a voice, looking behind Hot shot saw it was Red alert, he pouted,  
"Hot shot its a small base, the news go fast" said Red alert as he leaned over the wall, there was a moment of silence,  
"Oh I almost forgot, Optimus wants to see you in the training room" said Red alert before he left.  
"Optimus wants to see me?" though Hot shot as he began to walk to the training room wondering what does Optimus wants to talk to him about.

In the training room:

"How am I going to tell this to Hot shot?!" though Optimus as he waited for the young soldier to appear, that was when he heard footsteps.  
Looking he saw Hot shot,  
"Hot shot how was your day?" Optimus began, Hot shot just nodded in a way of saying that it was good,  
"We are going to leave for Cybertron soon" said Optimus but inside he was sad, using the computer Red alert gave him Hot shot typed  
"That's good",  
"Yes but..." Optimus stopped and then said  
"You won't come with us".  
Those words hit Hot shot like a fist,  
"What?!, but why?" he typed even if he knew the reason why,  
"Its not safe for you Hot shot, true that your techno organic, but you don't belong in Cybertron any more" said Optimus,  
"But I still want to help" typed Hot shot.  
This situation Optimus knew it was going to be hard so he said  
"Hot shot you have been one of the bravest soldiers I have ever gotten the chance to work with but I think its best for you to stay here", Hot shot looked down sadly, Optimus took Hot shot raising him to eye level before he said  
"Your going to stay with Rad and Sideswipe", Hot shot simply nodded before Optimus set him down on the ground.

Later that day:

Alexis entered the base cheerfully yesterday was the greatest day of her life, she began to look around for Hot shot, she found him with Sideswipe.  
She couldn't hold her happiness any longer,  
"Hot shot!"she screamed happily before she ran and gave him a hug and kiss,  
"Oh I see what's going on, Alexis is your bondmate" said Sideswipe snickering, Hot shot stuck out his tongue at him before kissing Alexis,  
"Are you going to see the comet today? its starting right now" said Alexis, Hot shot nodded before she dragged him out the base.  
"There it is" said Alexis pointing at the sky, there was a comet alright, sitting down in the ground Hot shot stared with Alexis, he gave her a smile,  
"What?" asked Alexis, Hot shot blushed and shook his head before looking at the sky,  
"Hey what do we have here, mister and misses Hot shot" cracked Carlos as he, Billy and Freddy sat next to Hot shot and Alexis.  
Hot shot could tell she was annoyed, suddenly something happened, Hot shot began to feel strange, his hands went to his throat he couldn't breath,  
"Hot shot are you okay?" asked Alexis, Hot shot began to see images in his mind, when it was over he swore he heard some shout "Optimus!".  
When it was gone, Hot shot began to take deep breaths,  
"Hot shot what did you see?" asked Alexis worried, Hot shot shook his head, he wasn't sure of what he saw.  
Suddenly Rad came running their way,  
"Come on guys we got a mission to go to" he shouted.

**To be continued...**


End file.
